The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fantasia’. ‘Fantasia’ is a deciduous shrub grown for landscape and potted plant use. The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Leimuiden, The Netherlands during 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Hydrangea varieties with novel flower colors.
The new cultivar originated from a cross pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Adria’, not patented, characterized by its pink-colored florets. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Hydrangea macrophylla breeding selection designated 98-92-1, not patented, characterized by its pink-colored florets that mature to green, large leaves and long stem length. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during 2003 in a controlled environment at Leimuiden, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings since 2003 at Leimuiden, The Netherlands has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.